hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Bob)
The '''2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was a well below average Atlantic hurricane season. It featured only 6 named storms, with only two reaching hurricane intensity. One of the hurricanes, Hurricane Dana, became the first Atlantic hurricane to have reliable maximum sustained winds of 195 mph. A Moderate El Nino largely limited activity throughout the season otherwise, with only one other named storm acquiring hurricane strength (Fiona). Storms Tropical Storm Abraham On May 28, a non-tropical low in the Gulf of Mexico began to monitored for possible tropical cyclogenesis over the next week. The system gradually gained tropical characteristics, supporting a classification of Tropical Depression One on May 30. One then strengthened into Tropical Storm Abraham the next day; however, Abraham remained very weak with a minimum pressure of 1008 millibars with winds not exceeding 40 mph. Abraham made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula as a tropical depression. Minimal rainfall and damage occurred. Abraham dissipated on June 1. Tropical Storm Bonnie On August 1, southwest of Bermuda, an upper-level area of low pressure developed. The low pressure developed subtropical characteristics on August 4, supporting an upgrade to Subtropical Depression Two on August 5 southwest of Bermuda. On August 6, the storm was re-classified as Tropical Storm Bonnie. Bonnie became extratropical on August 7 while still producing 40-mph winds. Tropical Storm Colin A small tropical wave exited the African coast on August 18. The system intensified into Tropical Storm Colin on August 21 when a weak closed circulation formed. Colin peaked with 60 mph winds on August 23, but the storm was very disorganized. On August 25, Colin degenerated into a trough of low pressure. Tropical Depression Four On September 5, a small tropical depression formed in the Gulf of Mexico, named Tropical Depression Four. Four made landfall in central Mexico, peaking with 35 mph winds. Four did not cause any fatalities or major damage. Hurricane Dana On September 21, a large tropical wave exited the African coast. The storm was named Tropical Depression Five on September 23 while still located southeast of the Cape Verde Islands. 6 hours later, Five was upgraded into Tropical Storm Dana. On its classification as a Hurricane on September 27, Dana became the latest-classified first Atlantic hurricane in decades. Due to a sudden relaxation in wind shear and warm waters, Dana underwent explosive intensification, strengthening from a Category 1 to a Category 5 in just 24 hours on September 28. Dana then acquired its initial peak intensity on September 30 when its winds reached 195 mph and its central pressure dropped to 884 millibars. Dana weakened a bit on October 1 due to an eyewall replacement cycle. The storm stalled out for a few days while located north of the Bahamas. However, as the cycle ended, Dana re-strengthened on October 4, acquiring its peak intensity with a minimum pressure of 883 millibars. Due to another eyewall replacement cycle Dana began to weaken again later that night. The storm then made landfall in South Carolina on October 8, while still a high-end Category 4 hurricane. The storm caused 1,055 fatalities and $55 billion in damage. Dana then continued a northward path, moving into North Carolina early on October 9 while still a Category 3 storm. Dana then weakened to a Category 1 later on October 9, and became extratropical on October 10. Tropical Storm Earl On October 15, a tropical storm in the eastern Gulf of Mexico developed. It received the name Earl, and was expected to make landfall in Texas, but collapsed into a remnant low just before landfall in Texas. Earl peaked with 40 mph winds. Hurricane Fiona On November 18, an extratropical cyclone formed in the central Atlantic. Becoming nearly stationary, the cyclone began to acquire some tropical characteristics, and was designated Subtropical Storm Fiona on November 20. It became fully tropical the next day and became a minimal category 1 hurricane on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. On November 22, Fiona rapidly dissipated due to increasing wind shear and became devoid of deep convection. Category:Inactive hurricane seasons Category:El Nino years Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons